


Dragons Devine Isle

by Meggyjsewell



Series: Dragons [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Family Feels, Hatred, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meggyjsewell/pseuds/Meggyjsewell
Summary: Lyra and Jon son and daughter of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen banished beyond the wall after Jon murdered Daenerys and her older brother Daeron. After years of preperations they begin their journey with Arya and gendry and of course Lyra's children Naerys and Ryanna. But, when two people show up with twin sons will they leave? or will they prolong their stay at Hard home.P.s not good with discriptoons
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Daeron/Lyra, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Dragons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857658
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Valyrian will be in some areas of the story \  
> as will be old Norse language for the language of the free folk.  
> Dothraki as well

Lyra- what have you done ( has tears streaming down her face looking at the lifeless bodies of Daenerys and Daeron and then at the heartbroken look on Jon's face) Jon.  
Jon- I.. ( looks up at her) I didn't ( shakes his head) I  
Lyra- ( kneels beside Daeron with shaky hands the dragons who miraculously lived Rhaegal Meraxes and her mount Sunfyre landed behind them making room for Drogon in which Jon moves at the growling)  
Jon- ( lets out a shaky breath)  
Lyra- (looking at Daeron her love and closes his eyes with shaky hands and then moves when Meraxes bares his teeth in her face)  
Jon- ( has his forehead against Rhaegal's snout hearing Drogon and Meraxes painful roars and then he feels the flames but there not directed at them but at the Throne.. the Throne that caused all this distruction and death. and the death of his loved one of Lyra's loved one too. no-one is to be blamed but hisself and he regrets it. Rhaegal sensing his distress purrs sadly before taking flight but not east as Drogon and Meraxes but North with Sunfyre)  
Lyra- ( turns to Jon and finally she crumbles into him)  
Jon- ( falls with her and like that they stay until they are pulled apart and dragged ruthlessly to a room-cell where they are to be locked away for until the summitt)  
_________________________________________________________  
Ryanna- mother ( pokes her cheek)  
Lyra- (blinks and then looks at the appendage that woke her up from her horrible nightmare to find a very cold girl or girls and her brother standing behind her) Ryanna go warm up your freezing my love.  
Ryanna- uncle Jon and Uncle Tormund took us out hunting today before our lessons begin. we wanted to show you.  
Lyra- (beams at her) alright let me get dressed have you eaten yet?  
Ryanna- ( nods) Naerys left you a plate.  
Lyra- ( chuckles unwrapping the furs and throwing her legs over the side) thank you my loves. now go warm up what time I talk to your uncle yeah  
Ryanna- ( frowns but does as she says)  
Lyra- Jaeharys-  
Jon- (frowns) they-  
Lyra- you are to wake me before taking them on an expidtion like that they are only ten and five. anything could happen ( pulls on her furs over her leather breeches and then her tunic and fur overshirt to keep the cold at bay) we havent seen the dragons in weeks Jon.  
Jon- I know im sorry.  
Lyra- ( sighs) no ( shakes her head and walks into him wrapping her arms around his waist) im sorry.  
Jon- another dream.  
Lyra- ( nods) its the same one.. its always about that day..  
Jon- im so sorry ( tightens his grip on her)  
Lyra- I know why you did it. I dont like it but I understand it..  
Jon- Val will be over shortly.  
Lyra- ( nods)  
Jon- ( kisses her forehead before walking with her back out to the family room)  
Lyra- ( sits down and begins eating listening to her girls regale the story of their hunt with the help of Tormund of course which makes her laugh. he deemed them Ryanna Bearclaw and Naery Wolfwhisper fitting since the pack of Direwolves around the village all at the command of her two daughters and of course Ghost and Silvia)  
Rys- Jon Lyra.. we have four newcomers in the villages great hall two of them claim to be your sons the others wont speak.  
Lyra- ( looks at Jon then at the girls) come lets go meet them shall we?  
Naerys- ( looks to her uncle and walks to him and takes his hand seeing his broken face) come uncle lets go put these rumors to rest shall we.  
Lyra- ( smiles Naerys has always been her uncle's favorite while Ryanna was Tormunds but they were both hers and they knew it. so taking Tormunds hand the walk as a group to the great hall. Jon and her becoming the king and queen consort- without marriage- of the freefolk and their loyalty is astounding)  
Naerys- why would they claim to be your sons? momma always said aunt daenerys couldn't have children.  
Lyra- she cant, Naerys but things have happened since then these could be men from the raven you must be silent when we meet with them okay.  
Naerys- yes mother.  
Ryanna- I hope it is uncle Jon's sons and not some pretenders sent to torment us again ( frowns at the last attempt and her arm goes mindlessly to her abdomen where she was stabbed)  
Lyra- ( pulls her close to her)  
Ryanna- sorry.  
Lyra- ( kisses the crown of her head) its alright.  
_________  
Jon- bring them in ( clears his throat and leans against the pillar around the fire pit)  
Lyra- ( standing alittle to the right with her children to her left Tormund and Val flanking them as Rys brings in the four newcomers)  
Jon- ( straightens up looking at one hooded figure) remove the cloak hood...  
Lyra- ( has her eyes trained on them as well suspiciously)  
Daenerys- ( lowers her hood slowly hesitantly)  
Jon- ( chokes alittle bit and his knees buckle)  
Lyra- Jon ( grabs him as does tormund even though she herself is about to collapse seeing Daeron tears in her eyes)  
Naerys- ( has her eyes on the boys she's dreamed of one of them and its the one with the silver hair and grey eyes. they've even spoken. many times about the North and he about the East but never where)  
Ryanna- ( gulps meeting Purple eyes who's eyes are on hers )  
Daeron- ( has a hard eyes looking at the two of them but they soften at the two girls and then at the woman he loved.. loves if it werent for his nephews they wouldn't be here ever.)  
Ryanna- welcome to Hardhome, forgive my uncle. he seems to have forgotten he has legs ( cracks a smile at the chuckles even her mother smiles after helping Jon into a chair) sorry to keep you waiting so long ( clears her throat not knowing how to proceed)  
Lyra- we hill have tents errected for the four of you as soon as possible. you've caught us at a perilous time your graces.  
Daeron- your graces ( deadpanned it) we're not king or queen anymore are we Jon.  
Jon- ( gulps tears streaming down his face)  
Naerys- ( narrows her eyes at him)  
Lyra- Val ( looks to her best friend and their unofficial paige) show our guest to there tents im sure it's been a long journey and they wish to rest. ( looks to them) supper will be in the dining hall in an hour you are welcome to come and feast with us ( tugs jons hand and they leave the girls following and then Tormund)  
Daeron- ( watching after them guilt building in his chest)  
Aemon- did you have to call him out like that uncle.  
Daeron- im sorry.  
Jacaerys- perhaps next time before reacting solely out of hatred you'll learn his side of the story as well as aunt Visenya's come Aemon perhaps we'll be able to talk to our cousins ( walks away)  
Daenerys- ( sighs and looks to Val) forgive us.  
Val- why? have you harmed our king? no have you threatened our people?  
Daeron- ( shakes his head)  
Val- then don't ask for forgiveness if there needs not be. now your tents are close to mine i'll show you where you will be staying. Im assuming the boys will be staying with you? ( looks to Daenerys she knows who she is and she's heard of what they both done and she rung Jons head like a bell and told him what she thought of it)  
Daenerys- what did Visenya mean we caught you all at a perilous time?  
Val- ( looks at her) perhaps that is for them to tell you my lady-  
Daenerys- please just call me Dany no need for titles not here.  
Val- Dany. im sure they will tell you but it's not been easy for the past five years with the two kingdoms south of the broken wall.  
Daenerys- ( looks to Daeron concern written on her face as well as his)  
Val- there is your tents i'll have one of the crone's bring you some warmer clothing your not dressed for the Climate of the north. ( walks away)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the realization that Daenerys and Daeron were alive and that Dany had two sons similar in age to the girls if not hours older. they are faced with yet another challenge as men come for them in raven armour.

Lyra- why are they here?( pacing the room Jon is sitting in the chair watching mutely while Tormund is out front overseeing the training of the girls)  
Jon- Vis.. stop.  
Lyra- ( doesn't hear him)  
Jon- ( gets up and jerks her to a stop) your not helping your going to walk a hole in the floor with all your walking sit down and have some ale and we will go over it.  
Lyra- ( nods pressing her mouth into a firm line) they were dead jae.. Dead you killed them how..  
Jon- perhaps a red priest or priestess brought them back like they did me and then later you after birthing the girls.  
Lyra- but where is Drogon and Meraxes? and why are they so calm and not trying to burn us down.  
Jon- I dont know.. but I have a mind to think it has something to do with the boys who claim to be my sons. I saw how Ry and Nae looked at the two boys and the way they looked back as if they knew eachother.  
Lyra- ( nods standing again and looking into the fire. since they got brought back the fire didn't harm them any more) we should talk to them tonight at the feast. see how long they plan to stay with the free folk. and if they want to make the journey or if they even want to be part of our new world away from the spying eye of that thing that took over bran and Sansa. Arya's last letter said she'd be porting soon as well with Gendry and ser Davos.  
Jon- ( nods)  
Naerys- mother come quickly ( breathing heavy before rushing back out)  
Jon- ( grabs his sword as does Lyra as well as her bow before rushing out of the house and down the path to the village behind the girls and Tormund)  
Lyra- ( stops beside Val) whats going on.  
Val- riders coming from the wall nothing good.  
Daenerys- ( looking between the two of them and then her eye lands on Jon)  
Jon- ( has his hand on the pommel of his sword as the group of riders stop with a few hundred behind them)  
Daeron- ( steps forward only to be stopped by Tormund)  
Lyra- who sent you?  
Borren- the king sent us to capture the four Targaryens in your camp. he says to hand them over peacefully or there will be bloodshed to be had.  
Lyra- (looks to Jon)  
Jon- ( shrugs)  
Daenerys- ( pales)  
Jon- ( unsheathes his sword which gives the que for the other free folk to draw there weapons the girls as well)  
Lyra- your not welcome here sellsword return to the wall you'll not be getting them or my daughters you can tell your king if he sends more men i'll come for him next.  
Borren- ( pales) you speak of regicide against your own family Lyra.  
Lyra- he is no family of mine that thing is not Bran now leave or we'll be forced to send you back in pieces.  
Borren - ( looks behind him only to see that some of them shake there head and the others look like they want to retreat he sighs looking down) forgive me Lyra. Archers.  
Lyra- ( smirks) Shield Wall!  
Jon- ( gets in a fighting stance pulling Daenerys beside him and handing her a dagger) if any get close to you go for the neck, the heart, or the gut. stick them with the pointy end ( moves away)  
Lyra- ( grits her teeth when an arrow hits her shoulder) forward ( puts her hand on one of the Thenns and walks with them)  
Naerys- ( pulls back nocking her arrow and then letting it fly hitting one of the Archers in the neck before rapidly firing a couple hitting their target it isn't until she hears the screeches of the dragons that she calls it) Fall Back.. Fall back now   
Lyra- ( looks up and the four dragons begin lighting the enemy band up and the freefolk scatter away from the head )  
Daenerys- ( grab Jacaerys' hand and pulls him along with her Aemon   
Aemon- (grabs Ryanna's hand and pulls her up running to safety away from the flames) you alright?  
Ryanna- yeah ( nods shakily once they stop and watch as the army is destroyed and the dragons begin to eat the remains)  
Aemon- my names Aemon.. I don't think I got to tell you that through how dreamtalks.  
Ryanna- ( looks up at him) Ryanna ( smiles at him shyly)  
Jon- we move at dawn. before he sends more men. ( sheaths his sword and his eyes go to Visenya who's having an arrow removed from her shoulder but his eyes transfer to Daeron who looks on longingly and concerned until his eyes meet his own and they harden before he walks away. sighing he runs his hand through his hair and walks away as well)  
______  
Lyra- ( laughs taking a drink of the goats milk before a couple comes before them and the wife looks to have been beaten which stops all music and talking. then her eyes land on the babe in the womans arms)  
Daeron- ( watching her Jon had been sitting in the opposite seat but moved he clearly let her take over the proceedings of court but handled the worst of cases.)  
Lyra- good evening to you, Folk. What is the problem here?  
Drennen- the problem is her( points to his wife Helda.  
Lyra- what has she done?   
Drennen- she had a child, the girl in her arms.  
Lyra- what of it.  
Drennen- She's not my child, we tried for many a year with out much success. And then, just over a year ago a young man came to the door. the young man said his name was Hemdall... He gave us some good advice on our work. and stayed at our house. after three days he left. and then nine moons later she gave birth to the girl.  
Val- ( begins chuckling)  
Lyra- ( looks to Helda) whose child is it?  
Helda- I do not know Ly, we were all in the same bed I was to scared to...  
Drennen- ( slaps her in the back of the head) you see? she is not an honest woman. she had sex with Hemdall and could not bring herself to tell me the truth!  
Lyra- do you know who this Hemdall was?  
Dennen- no, he was just a young man.  
Lyra- on the contrary, we know from our ancient history that Hemdall is another name for one of our gods. or for those who worship the seven. the Father  
Drennen- the father.  
Lyra- yes the Father! you are fortunate that he chose your household to appear in.  
Drennen- thats just a story.  
Lyra- our whole lives are just stories. you should be ashamed you did not trust your wife. Despite the joy and comfort she has brought you, and the fact the Father chose you of all people to visit. Do not punish her, but rejoice her, drink ale or goats milk with her, and sacrifice one of your animals to the Father ( her face turns serious and her eyes harden) But if I hear you have harmed this woman or this child you will answer for it to me. do we have an agreement.  
Drennen- ( nods) forgive me.  
Lyra- it is not me you owe your forgiveness to but your wife. ( smiles at Helda) go an enjoy the rest of the feast Helda ( watches them leave) keep an eye on that man idon't like that Helda has a bruised eye.  
Val- will do queen crow.  
Lyra- ( chuckles and looks to Jon)  
Jon- perhaps now is the time we had that conversation with them ( nods his head alittle in the direction of the two)  
Lyra- so be it. ( fills her goblet up with ale and follows him towards there table)  
Jon- can we talk?  
Daenerys- ( nods)  
Lyra- ( looks at Daeron but sits down beside Jon on the opposite side of them biting her lip)  
Daenerys- when we first came, you said we caught you at a perilous time. I asked Val I believe her name was what you meant.. what did you mean?  
Lyra- ( sighs) we are planning to travel towards the Land of Always Winter and go beyond it. somewhere where Bran can't track us.  
Daenerys- why?  
Lyra- ( bites her lip and looks to Jon)  
Jon- when Ryanna was five years old a catspaw came into our village claiming he needed refuge from the south. he bid his time until he caught Ryanna by her self and he stabbed her. luckily ghost was there as was Sunfyre and together they ended the mans life and gave us time to save her.. until then we've been planning since then you showed up just before we headed out. however, Arya Gendry and ser Davos will be here on the morrow and then we leave.  
Lyra- your welcome to join us and become part of the free folk. the children will most likely have company and it gives all of us a fresh start at a new life. We don't know what we will be heading into or what we will find. but you're both welcome in our home and our people will welcome you.  
Daeron- are you their king and queen?  
Lyra- they call us that but we aren't there is a council we just happen to do the petitions and the punishments ( shrugs) but, they are all loyal to me or Jon.   
Daeron- you seem to have it pretty good here considering Bran poses a threat as does your sister.  
Lyra- that is why we are leaving further north past the grove of weirwoods that is how Bran can see us. we limit the trees we limit his ability to be all knowing.  
Jon- ( looking down)  
Daenerys- Jon...  
Jon- ( looks up at her)  
Daenerys- will you walk with me?   
Jon- of course ( unstraps his sword belt and lets Tormund take it not knowing how she will react to weapons so he does what he thinks is best and removes the problem before standing up and following her out)  
Lyra- ( looks at Daeron)  
Daeron- I have daughters.  
Lyra- ( smiles) yes. Naerys favors you.  
Daeron- (nods)  
Lyra- Dae... I  
Daeron- I know. but, I need time. your brother betrayed us.. betrayed Dany.  
Lyra- ( looks down) he done what he thought was right.. the two of your burned kingslanding to the ground. innocent women and children. we watched men come out of the city with flesh hanging off of them and Arya. Our baby sister who didn't betray us. all but broken that day she tried to save a young girl and her mother who were burned to ashes infront of her from you.   
Daeron- ( pales)  
Lyra- that little girl could've been Arya Dae. my baby sister the only one who loves us and knows what we went through. you werent the Daeron Ifell inlove with when you first came to Westeros neither was Dany. don't you think it haunts me and Jon everyday for turning the two of you away? that it was our fault you felt alone and rejected? ( has tears running down her face now) I feel it every single day. I feel it when I look at our children knowing they'd never know their father but from the stories you shared with me and the memories I had from the time we had it.   
Daeron- Vis I didnt..  
Lyra- you didn't think? you never do you go off half cocked without thinking anything through ( stands up)  
Daeron- ( grabs her hand) please dont..  
Lyra- I need to get the girls home its past there bedtime.  
Daeron- will i see you again.  
Lyra- will you stay with the free folk?  
Daeron- if my daughters are then I will. i'll not miss another minute of not knowing them.  
Lyra- ( nods gently pulling her hand free and walking away)  
Naerys- you okay mother ( wipes her eyes)  
Lyra- im fine ( smiles at her and Ryanna) lets go home,   
Ryanna- but, the feast..   
Lyra- will be going on well into the night and the redness around your eyes tells me the two of you are halfway to falling asleep in your mead. come lets get a good nights rest before we have to leave tomorrow.  
Ryanna- alright momma( takes her left Hand while Naerys takes her right and walks out with her)  
Daeron- ( watches after them making a vow to protect them and become part of the family as he should've been)


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Girls, Naerys and Ryanna have doubts. the truth comes out and Arya shares her experiance during the sack of Kingslanding with Daenerys and the rest.

Lyra- ( giggles rolling over so shes laying on top of Daeron kissing him passionately her legs on either side of him and moans when he pushes up and his cock enters her, her body on its own accord sinks down and gently begins to rock)  
Daeron- I never want to leave this room, the dead can come at any moment and I'd still lay here with you.  
Lyra- ( smiles) is that you way of saying you love me?  
Daeron- ( holds her against him running his hand up and down her spine) yes, is that alright?  
Lyra- ( nods kissing him) I love you to Daeron Targaryen.

Lyra- ( jumps up at the knock on the door sighing she grabs her throw blanket and walks to the cabin door and opens it revealing Daenerys, Daeron, Aemon, Jacaerys, and Jon) come in come in ( swallows opening the door wider for them. once they are all in as well as Ghost and Silvia she closes it and puts more wood on the fire in the hearth and turns to them to see they brought food) let me go get the girls up ( rubbing her eyes she walks up the steps to the loft where two bed frames are at and smiles seeing Naerys and Ryanna sprawled out on there beds hair wild) girls ( bends down and kisses each of their heads waking them up) come down your uncle is down here and he's brought guest... your father is here as well.  
Naerys- ( looks up at her sleepily)  
Ryanna- will they be staying? and going with us?  
Lyra- I don't know my loves that is something they have to talk about but im sure if you asked they'd tell you. your Aunt Arya will be here soon too you know. ( pats there leg) come on lets go down and eat  
Naerys- ( watches her mother go before looking at Ryanna and frowns )whats wrong Ry.  
Ryanna- I over heard mother and fathers conversation last night..   
Naerys- you mean you were eavesdropping ( crosses her arms)  
Ryanna- I didn't mean to I went to go ask mother if I could go out with uncle Tormund by the fire outside instead of staying in the dinner hall. and I heard her say they burned kingslanding and murdered innocent women and children when they did and they could've killed Aunt Arya..  
Naerys- ( bites her lip) maybe..  
Ryanna- I don't trust them,   
Naerys- their our family Ry, we at least need to hear why they done what they did or at least hear father out.  
Ryanna- ( shakes her head)   
Naerys- Ry ( sits down infront of her) look at me.  
Ryanna- ( looks up at her and Naerys takes her hand)   
Naerys-he is our father, the one we could only dream of when we were little girls, remember when we seen momma crying we were five and you asked why she was sad. and she said she missed our father and told us why he couldn't be with us.  
Ryanna- ( nods) she said he died because they betrayed him and that he was lost after losing ser Jorah and missandai.  
Naerys- ( nods) thats right but that wasn't the whole truth she protected us from it until a moon ago. if mother can confess to her mistakes and wrong doings father can too. mother loves him whether or not she will admit it. I want us to be a family we've dreamed about for so long. don't you?  
Ryanna- yes ( admits sulkenly)  
Naerys- then on our journey beyond the Land of Always Winter. we'll be able to get to know our father. for now lets go down before mom comes up here and drags us down there by our ears ( frowns rubbing her ear remember the one time she refused to come down for dinner after a nasty argument with her uncle Tormund. So taking Ryanna's hand they make their way down the stairs and into the family room two plates already set out and filled along with honeyed milk) thank you. it looks amazing ( smiles at Daenerys who in turn gives her a bright smile)  
____________________  
Lyra- ( Arya had made it and brought a half million Horses enough for the free folk and after much talking- arguing- Arya surrendered and gave Daenerys, her children and Daeron their own horses. by the time they set out it was mid morning the dragons flying ahead seemingly knowing where to go. Naerys and Ryanna stayed behind her and tormund for most of the journey only leaving the group to go make water but they were back before the colony was out of sight. by mid day they had made it to Antler River pressing on to Hornfoot to settle for the night, many of the old and young growing restless with the hard ride Jon set for them but, they knew the more distance from the wall the better and they Chose to follow before it was just going to be her, Jon, the girls, Tormund, Val, Arya and her small company consisting of Gendry their daughter thats the same age as the girls and Daenerys' boys her name is Shireen and Ser Davos. sighing she unsattles her mare and ties her to the tree right near the sattlebag and her bedroll. pulling out an apple she gives it to the horse before erecting her tent)  
Daenerys- would you like some help ( standing by her horse watching her)  
Lyra- ( looks over at her still beautiful and her eyes are sad) if you wish ( turns away from her and begins pulling in her saddlebag)  
Daenerys- ( grabs Lyra's Bedroll and walks into the tent and lays it by the door)Visenya.  
Lyra- ( looks towards her from her kneeling position by the hole she dug for her fire to be made in)  
Daenerys- why? why didn't you stop him.  
Lyra- I didn't know he would do it. I don't think it was his own doing honestly.  
Daernerys-( raises an eyebrow)  
Lyra- ( sighs sitting down and gestures for her to sit as she begins to build and light the fire) ask your questions I'll answer them as honest as I can.  
Daenerys- why did you trust your sisters.  
Lyra- my faith in Arya is what kept me alive all these years. her and my daughters. we knew Arya more then we did Sansa. as family we promised eachother to put our trust in eeryone part of the family and we did Bran already knew Arya needed to know but perhaps Sansa didn't she's more Tully then Stark.  
Daenerys- ( snorts)  
Lyra- ( looks at her) what about you? why did you decide to commit mass Genecide after all your speeches about freeing the people from a tyrant? you turned to one in the end.   
Daenerys- im not a Tyrant.  
Lyra- okay not a Tyrant mad queen suite you? that is what you are called in the lands beyond the wall.  
Daenerys- im not mad!  
Jon- ( steps into the tent along with Daeron)  
Lyra- then tell me. why did you burn kingslanding.  
Daenerys- I dont even remember doing it Visenya. I remember going to the redkeep for Cersei and then nothing I dont remember anything until Jon put a dagger in me.  
Lyra- How do you not remember? if you did what would you do? how would you reassure them had you returned to take back the Seven Kingdoms you lost not once but twice Dany. how would you tell the people about that new world you wanted to build so badly you destroyed yourself and those who followed you.  
Daenerys- ( has tears falling down her face and she reacts before she could think and slaps her hard across the face.)  
Jon- Dany.  
Daeron- Vis ( walks forward and looks her over)  
Daenerys- I have nightmares of that day, I dont rejoice of what i've done Vis. I lost a child and then I lost my two best friends during both Wars. a war I had no part in but i came for jon and you I lost half of my army for a War that was not my own. but I did it to earn favor with the lords of the North and instead I and Daeron were met with Hostility and spit at the feet of your men.   
Lyra- ( looks down)  
Daenerys- and then you learned the truth of your parentage and I admit I felt betrayed and paranoid but I had already decided to eleminate Cersei and choose a council for the people and lords together to pick a ruler. I gave up the throne for the person or persons to be chosen by the people. The citizens in Kingslanding were hungry and on the brink of death before i laid Kingslanding to dust but my intentions were only to help them not murder them.  
Arya- and they told you they didn't want the throne and you turned your back on them the both of you had. ( walks into the tent from her place by the flap) I never gave you the credit of coming and helping us and I am sorry for that.   
Daeron- ( looks down at Lyra)  
Arya- I was heading to kill Cersei when your dragon began to burn the city. Sandor had been with me but he died in the flames along with his brother and told me I needed to leave before I died so I ran ( looking at her blade she wont kill them she has long forgiven them on her Journey West and then back to Westeros to Gendry after a year of going in a circle there was nothing West of Westeros) I ran with the crowd, trampled, pushed, most of all I had a few scorch marks. I found a group bodies of young kids old men women and a babe here and there. I told them to run or they'd die there but they didn't move. I kept running when a woman fell didnt get her name it doesnt matter anymore but she had a little girl the same age as me when we traveled to kingslanding all those years ago we tried to escape together but the womans legs gave out on her. she fell and I tried to get the girl to run as well as her mother but she wouldn't leave her thats when I saw your dragon and ran i got around a corner but the fire still got to my skin.   
Daenerys- ( is pale white by the end of her tale as is the rest of them)  
Arya- I saw the wildfyre as well if it wasn't you it would've been Cersei. but I believe you when you said that wasn't who you were as I got further away from Westeros and the free cities I felt everything I remembered my meeting with Jon and Lyra but after it was a blur only blurred visions like something was closing off the most important memories. like the tether has been broke I dont even know why I left why I turned down Gendry's betrothal proposal all I knew is I needed to come back and find my brother and sister and go home to Gendry.  
Daenerys- why did you go to Kingslanding?   
Arya- to finish off my list of those who harmed my family. she was the last one on it. I was going to kill her to end the war but you got to her first .  
Daenerys- am I on your list?  
Arya- you were for awhile ( then smiles genuinely) but no, as a girl i Loved the stories of Aegon the conquerer and his sister-wives Visenya was my favorite. when everyone ran from Drogon and Rhaegal I stayed and watched. I admired them as I did you. you were the visenya of old.. that was until I learned that I had a Visenya all of my own ( looks to Lyra)  
Lyra- (smiles a watery smile at her)  
Daenerys- ( smiles warmly)  
Arya- but the northmen didn't trust you and you gave them more to distrust you.  
Daenerys- ( furrows her brow)  
Arya- I mean no offense the past is already written but I make a point. you came and became arrogant as so many lords and kings have always been you didn't show them your compassion nor did you try to help with the construction to the war preparations your army done that. your focus was solely on them bending the knee to you.  
Daenerys- i.. at the time I didnt realize it. I thought it was what was expected of them. I never asked the people across the sea they just.. they just followed me believing I was their savior.  
Arya- no -one blames you, you done a valiant thing and conquered feats no-one could but you should know the Valyrians kept slaves in Valyria as well  
Daenerys- ( frowns)  
Arya- I knew of your many victories with my time in Braavos.  
Daenerys- Im sorry.  
Arya- as I said you have already been forgiven a long time ago as have they ( nods her head towards her two siblings) for what its worth Ihope you find where you truly belong amongst the true Northmen ( turns and leaves back to her husband and her daughter feeling lighter then she had in years)  
Jon- there is no queen or king here there is only the old and the young and a few of us on a council or what they call it Commanders. I and Lyra are the two main Commanders then there is Tormund, Val and Ryder Arya will be in it soon.   
Daenerys- ( looks at him)  
Jon- you could have a life here a family, a place to call home where the sunset kingdoms and Westeros didnt. Our sons will have boys to become soldiers or nights and marry girls without fear of being on the run from Bran and Sansa we could be a family.. a pack like it should of been.  
Daenerys-( looks down as he walks out)  
Lyra-( walks out leaving them in her tent to go check on the girls she had some anguish with the two of them and she still had sadness for their deaths.. or nondeaths seeing as how they are alive. but what she mostly needed was a long walk to think and process all that had been said today so she makes a mental note to check on the girls in a bit and grabs her arrows and bows and heads out to the woods to gather her thoughts)


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyra opens up abit to Daeron and Lyra comes to a realization later on.

Daeron- ( Lyra went off on her own days ago. and the others have already left and Tormund had told him to follow lyra would catch up but he didn't listen he went into the woods where he saw her go)  
Lyra- Daeron ( riding up to him) what are you doing you should be with the others.  
Daeron- I couldn't just let you be on your own you don't even-  
Lyra- I can take care of myself I've traveled to the lands of Always Winter before (smiles at him) come on they have a days ride ahead of us already ( kicks her horse gently to get her to walk passing Daeron who smirks and follows. she knows)  
Daeron- same as always I see.  
Lyra- not the same not really ( doesn't look at him)  
Daeron- Vis ( stops infront of her) why did you stay out here so long?  
Lyra- I.. ( sighs) its what I do when I need to think. I go hunting ( reaches in her saddle bag and pulls out a satchel full of hares) and I think I process everything. and its the only place without people surrounding me.  
Daeron- you could've talked with us Dany wanted to apologize for hitting you( watching her put away the satchel)  
Lyra- there was no need I provoked her I earned that slap. ( begins moving again this time beside him).  
Daeron- she still would like to apologize.  
Lyra- if it'll make her feel better she was already forgiven the moment she did it. I just needed to know she was telling the truth ( looks over at him) I didnt know you didnt remember the razing of the city.   
Daeron- you haven't been talking to us or even asked.  
Lyra- I thought you were dead Dae, dead as in gone forever ( stops her horse now) I never asked for this any of it not the heritage not the prophecy and damn sure not the throne and we promised on our knees to you and Dany we didn't want it. we never wanted to be in that position we didn't want to be named king or queen of the North but we done it out of respect for our fellow countrymen. the world you wanted to build was but a dream an impossible one at that when so many are used to the old ways that are still in place. ( screaming now)   
we would've never been safe that city would've tore our family apart our children would've grown up always looking over there shoulders not knowing who to trust did you want that!  
Daeron- ( shakes his head no not saying anything because he knew they both messed up)  
Lyra- ( sighs looking away) When we came to the wall all those years ago I had to cutt my hair and act as though I was jon's twin brother Jeor Mormont knew better and kept me close but Jon was way better at being his steward then me I was only aloud to to clean his chambers but Jon done most of it to protect me the Lord COmmander became my family a father figure when uncle ned died. it took a while to get over it choosing to stay with the Watch. that is until we went on a ranging with Korin Halfhand to oversee how large Mance Rayders army truly was.Korin died but combat to Jon on the way after being taken prisoner by Ygritt and the Lord of Bones me I was already waiting on him in Mance's tent and when he got there I had to talk on his behalf we told him we wanted to fight for the person who fights for the living. and then Jon asked if he made the right decision coming to him bound in rope.for those few weeks I got close to Tormund as well as Jon with Ygtritte but when we had to return Ygritte shot him full of arrows. Jon loved her and I loved Tormund in a brother sort of way it hurt to betray them.. but we made a vow. when the Mutiny happened that killed the Lord Commander and then the one that Jon and almost killed me Tormund was the one who came and helped along with Davos. we were the ones that saved them and we earned their loyalty through that act of Kindness. they are like the Dothraki but instead of following only Strength they also follow those who are strong enough to know that Kindness and loyalty goes along way with the True Northmen. that's why when we abandoned the Nights Watch after he killed you and Dany we came north settled in the frost fangs and bidded our time until we could gather enough supplies to last us the trip beyond the land of Always Winter.  
Daeron- but.. Nobody knows what lies beyond how are you so sure you will find whatever it is you are looking for?  
Lyra- ( studies him for a moment before nodding mentally that it would be alright to trust him just not here not so close to the Ravens flocking about with white eyes) I'll tell you once we are past the weirwoods ( nods her head discretely behind him) until then you'll know nothing come we've got guest ( turns her horse around and kicks her into a hard run)  
Daeron- ( looks over his shoulder seeing what she was talking about before doing the same)  
________________  
Jon- glad you made it. ( smiles holding onto the reins so Lyra can dismount Daeron doing the same from a few feet away)  
Lyra- ( smiles taking off her riding gloves to put on her warmer ones) theres two bags full of Hares make sure the cooks make a stew with it.  
Jon- will do ( kisses her forehead) the girls are waiting on you with Tormund.  
Lyra- (nods watching him take her horse to be tied next to his) would you like to join me meeting the girls? ( looks over at Daeron)  
Daeron- I would like nothing more.  
Lyra- ( nods) come ( begins walking)  
Val- go on Silver hair ( chuckles at his longing look) shes a tough one wont be so easy to defeat her this time.  
Daeron- I didn't defeat her last time ( smiles) it was quite the opposite really.  
Val- ( snorts) as you say ( walks away)  
Daeron- ( raises an eyebrow after her before walking the path that Lyra did stopping taking in his girls and Tormund. Clears his throat to let them know hes there.. and perhaps he got a bit jealous)  
Naerys- your alive.. mother didn't skewer you ( raises an eyebrow)  
Daeron- no.. why would she?  
Ryanna- the last man who went looking for her got an arrow in the arm for thinking he could steal her and make her his spear wife.  
Lyra- ( laughs handing him a warm horn of spiced wine) girls your father didn't do what Thorol did he's not that stupid.  
Daeron- whats this thing about stealing? Val said the same ( takes a seat by Naerys)  
Naerys- long version or short version?  
Daeron- which ever you prefer my lady.  
Naerys- ( scrunches her nose up in distaste but tells him in short) before mother became a member of the Commanders it is known that if you are from another Clan you must steal a woman from another clan from their home. Its forceful but the women in truth are meant to put up a fight every step of the way. It shows the man he has a strong woman to mate and have children with strong daughters and sons. However they are not to steal wives of other men. if men were to lay with there own offspring it is believed that the gods curse them with sickly children.. but if that was true little Sam wouldn't be alive would he mother?  
Lyra- Little Sam was saved from the gods cursed because Maester Samwell claimed the mother as his and named Little Sam as his own. the Gods blessed him and the new one Jon.  
Daeron- Gilly has two children?  
Lyra- ( nods smiling) she just had a newborn babe and named her Lyra after me ( her smile fades) I miss her but what is done is done.  
Tormund- your wolves have brought us back a doe. perhaps you should let them go hunt more.  
Ryanna- ( giggles) you know they only hunt when strictly necessary   
Tormund- a man had to try. Wolfwhisperer.  
Ryanna- ( beams kissing his cheek and leaning into his side for warmth when Aemon and Jacaerys joins them with Uncle Jon and Aunt Dany)  
Naerys- ( looks to Daeron) may I go sit with Jacaerys?  
Daeron- if you wish.  
Naerys- ( smiles at him before moving around the fire and sitting beside Jacaerys who immediately throws an arm around her making her blush)  
Lyra- we will have a conversation later ( looking at Daenerys and Jon before looking at the children)  
Jon- Vis..  
Lyra- they are too young Jae. perhaps when they are alittle older( her she-wolf side is coming out and he knows it cause he pales)  
Jon- we promised them when the time came we would consider a match. the four of them agreed we meant to discuss it with you but when you didn't return we thought we'd tell you on the morrow when you had a chance to eat and rest.  
Tormund- ( chuckles)  
Lyra- ( snarls and lunges at him making them fall to the ground her on top pinning his arms with her knees) you promised me.   
Jon- Vis I know and I kept my promise they came to me I didn't suggest anything.  
Lyra- I will not let them be passed off as broodmares not even to their cousins not like Sansa and our mother was we made a pact they would only be betrothed to those they love and if and when the did the other must needs love them in return do you remember.  
Jon- ( nods)  
Lyra- if you weren't my brother and someone I loved dearly I'd skin you alive and feed you to the wolves.  
Ryanna- mother please. he's telling the truth ( standing as is Naerys they've been here before)  
Lyra- ( looks over at her children) why didn't you say anything before today.  
Ryanna- we.. we didn't know how to not with preparations you were busy.  
Lyra- ( looks down at Jon and he nods. closing her eyes she calms down before removing herself off of him and helping him up and dusting him off her sign of forgive me which he only gives her a kiss on the forehead as acceptance) when it is this important, you must come to me no matter what. especially, if its matters of the heart. As a mother it is my one job is to keep you protected. how long have you.. fancied Aemon and Jacaerys.  
Ryanna- since we were five. me and Naerys had dreams.. visions now when we sleep we would be on Dragonstone and in mine Aemon was always there and with Naerys it was Jacaerys we'd share stories of where we lived and dreamed together of what it would be like to meet. we didn't know it was Aunt Danys sons.. and neither did they.  
Daenerys- Dragon dreams ( smiles breathless)  
Ryanna- (nods) the gods have seen fit to allow us those dreams and to be able to meet. we knew that Aemon and Jacaerys would eventually figure out where we were without telling them.  
Lyra- ( smirks) you throw the gods in there knowing I couldn't refuse didn't you.  
Naerys- ( grins)  
Lyra- ( sighs) we will talk further in the morning your uncle Jae was correct im exhausted. don't stay up to long my loves ( walks to them and gives both of them a kiss on the nose and puts their foreheads together) I knew one day I would have to give you away to your husbands. I just didn't know it would be so soon. but for the sake of your mother wait a few more years just until you know for certain it is what you want.  
Naerys- of course mother ( grasps her hand that is laid on her cheek)  
Ryanna- we promise.  
Lyra- ( closes her eyes and squeezes their hands before pulling away and looking at the boys) you protect them with your lives. and if I hear you have laid a hand on them you will lose that hand am I understood.  
Aemon- understoon aunt Vis.  
Jacaerys- i'd never harm Naerys muna taught us to treat women as equals not minority. I would rather fall on Naerys Spear then Harm her.  
Lyra- ( impressed but keeps her features hard and nods before leaving)  
Naerys- ( lets out a breath she has been holding and sits back down by Jacaerys and lets them pull her into his side instantly melting into his warmth)  
Aemon- show off. she could kill us in our sleep for your little speech.  
Jon- don't be dull son. your Aunt is like an onion you peel away one layer at a time. she approves.  
Aemon- ( looks at his father in disbelief)  
Daenerys- it's true tresy, your namar was impressed and approved of the two of you. get to know her.  
Aemon- ( nods and looks to Ryanna.  
Lyra- ( unties her hair and lets it fall her fire burning in the middle so she begins to undress)  
Daeron- may I come in.  
Lyra- ( looks over her shoulder at him and nods laying her fur clothing in a pile near her sword she renaimed from Blackfyre to Healer)  
Daeron- ( walks in and ties the flaps closed) you scared the boys they think you will actually kill them ( chuckles)  
Lyra- ( smiles) I approve. I just wish it was later twelve is too young.  
Daeron- ( sits on her pile of furs boots removed watching her)  
Lyra- I want them to know what love is Dae I just don't want them in a marriage they don't want just because they have a shared reality in which we never did. ( lays down beside him and lets him draw her to him laying her head on his chest as she done so many times before) they were all I had for a long time. im not ready to set them free to men I don' t full know even though they are my nephews.  
Daeron-I know ( running his hand down her back) however, the boys spoke truthfully, they will protect them, love them ( pulls her so she's sitting on his lap) and make sure no one tries to steal them. if they mess it up im sure our daughters will set them straight. aafter all you are their mother.  
Lyra- ( smiles)  
Daeron- and if they arent enough i'll make good on my threat to them and im sure you will too.  
Lyra- ( raises an eyebrow) oh.  
Daeron-(nods his eyes traveling down her body to her covered legs) I told them I would remove their cocks from them and make them eat it.  
Lyra- ( laughs putting her head on his shoulder. when her laughter dies down they sit in silence) stay with me.  
Daeron- is it what you want?  
Lyra- ( nods closing her eyes and slowly wrapping her arms around his neck) please.  
Daeron- alright then but we need a fur or -  
Lyra- ( reaches out and pulls it over them once he lays them down)  
Daeron- wraps his arm around her holding her close and soon he's falling asleep along with her. one without nightmares)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyra Begs one of the Chieftans and fails, learns of a past mistake and Daeron comforts her.  
> Valyrian in this part

Lyra- Sigurn please, your not safe here. come with us please ( looking at the leader of the HornFoots) most of the other clans are coming whats left of the Thenns as well they will come for you too and you are not prepared for them.   
Sigurn- im sorry Ly but I can't abandon my home again however if those who wish to join you may do so but I will stay.  
Lyra- we leave in a few days and be on our way.  
Sigurn- ( nods standing and bringing her into his arms) you keep yourself safe you hear.  
Lyra- ( lets tears fall knowing he wont change his mind the old man) of course.  
Sigurn- do not cry you know i despize it ( chuckles wiping her cheeks) you go on back to your camp I'll let my people know of your request.  
Lyra- ( nods and leaves him hesitantly back to her came on the far end of the village towards the Haunted Forrest in which they will reach in another two weeks with stops in between.)  
Jon- ( stands)  
Lyra- Sigurn has chosen to stay however, he will gather his people and let them know all who wish to come shall but he will be staying.( her voice cracks by the end) he's going to die Jon.  
Jon- ( frowns pulling her against him) stubborn fool ( sighs) you did your best Enya thats all you can do.  
Lyra- ( buries her face in his neck holding him tightly)  
Daeron- ( looks down at Arya) who is this Sigurn?  
Arya- why? you jealous.  
Daeron- No!  
Arya- ( laughs) Sigurn saved her life two years ago she was nearly frozen ( hesitates) she has night terrors of that day and every night its the same one. of her killing you and then being burned alive. she went out to hunt and didn't return for a month. Sigurn, he loves her but he knows she can never return his affections but he still cared for her and helped her heal. he's part of the reason she is the way she is right now. she loves him ( looks at him) just not in the way she loves you.  
Daeron- and theres nothing to make him change his mind?  
Arya- ( shakes his head) hes one of the last of the old Commanders and he will die in his home as he has always wanted. it was foolish of her to ask that of him but Iknow she had good intentions.  
Daeron- ( looks down their relationship is rocky at best)  
Arya- she will need comfort tonight.( walks away to attend to Gendry and Davos)  
Lyra- ( pulls away from Jon and wipes her face) i'd kill him for this ( walks away)  
Jon- ( chuckles shaking his head)  
Naerys- father ( bounces up to him smiling up at him)  
Daeron- ( looks down at her)  
Naerys- she's falling for you. you know.  
Daeron- ( furrows his brow taking it in before he sighs) I've done to much made to many mistakes Naerys. your mother.. your mother deserves better then a mass murderer.  
Naerys- it wasn't you well it was but not really you though was it. if it was you. you would've stopped when the bells rang the city had surrendered but you didn't stop why?  
Daeron- all I could think about is how that shit city made my family and how it ultimately destroyed it. and that was all and then blankness ididn't remember until I woke up in the temple of Rhollr in Volantis.  
Naerys- ( gasps taking his hand and tugs) come now we must tell momma  
Daeron- I don't think-  
Naerys- do you want to be a family.. a really family again.  
Daeron- more then anything.  
Naerys- if Uncle jon can earn his forgiveness then so can you. and you start by telling mother everything you remember.  
Daeron- ( sighs and allows her to lead him to Lyra's tent where they find her sitting and absently watching the fire with her hand running through Silvia's fur)  
Lyra- ( looks up at them) Naerys ( smiles)  
Naerys- muna ( sighs relieved going to her and kissing her head) kepa has some things to say to you.  
Lyra- and why is it he refuses to enter the tent ( looking at Daeron)  
Naerys- hes scared of what you might say or do.  
Lyra- ( nods a frown on her face) leave us you should be training .  
Naerys- ( giggles) yes muna.  
Lyra- go take Silvia with you ( kisses her cheek and watches her leave stopping only to look at her father and then leaves) come, sit by the fire you must be freezing.  
Daeron- ( walks in slowly and sits on the otherside of the fire) are you alright?  
Lyra- I will be ( bites her lip and wipes away a stray tear) what is it you wish to tell me.  
Daeron- its about what happened that day.  
Lyra- ( nods pulling her legs to her chest laying her chin on her knees and looks at him)  
Daeron- ( sighs leaning on his elbow and he begins) the night we executed Varys it wasn't just about him telling the truth about Jon. he was poisoning me and Dany. we hadn't eaten for weeks because we didn't know who to trust thats why we looked the way we did when you and Jon reached Dragonstone. MIssandei's death took a toll on Dany worse she was a sister to her as Jorah was a brother to me. after your rejection I felt hollow, angry.. betrayed.  
Lyra- ( closes her eyes briefly but opens them when he continues)  
Daeron- after eliminating Eurons Fleet and the Scorpions we sat there and looked out at the Red Keep thinking of all the things our family accomplished the good, the great, the bad, and the terrible that destroyed our family. I remember wanting to burn that damned chair and those who sat on it even if it meant killing thousands. Meraxes tried to warn me I felt him reach out to me but somehow it didn't make the connection. all I felt in that moment was pure rage so when I had Meraxes fly I wanted to head for the RedKeep but something changed he wasn't following my commands and I didn't mind. All I know is I don't remember what it was ionly remember what happened when I woke up in that Temple in Volantis.  
Lyra- (paled) that monster ( stands and begins to pace) that fucking Raven!!! ( grabs her sword and begins destroying things causing so much racket others began to come see what it was about)  
Jon- what have you done ( looks at Daeron)  
Daeron- I told her my part of what happened in the destruction of Kingslanding and then she started shouting about a Raven ( ducks out of the way of a jug)  
Daenerys- Visenya (wraps her arms around her even though she tries to shrug her off she tightens her grasp)stop.. you need to stop your scaring the others.  
Lyra- i'll kill him if its the last thing I do I'll kill him ( crying angrily her breathing rapid staring at the massive hole in her tent that over looks the wild)  
Arya- Ly..  
Lyra- its his fault ( snaps at her causing Arya to jerk back) everything that has happened is his fault. and he will pay if Ihave to kill every person in Kingslanding Iwill and I'll start with that crippled monster on that throne ( walks away leaving them all speechless and Daeron pale along with Jon)  
Arya- what have you done.  
Daeron- I told her Ididn't remember until I woke up in Volantis I didnt have control over Meraxes.  
Arya- ( pales before it goes to fury) Raven.  
Jon- aye ( pissed the only ones who arent are Daeron and Daenerys and the children who look more confused then anything else perhaps the girls are scared but he will address it later. for now he)  
Daeron- ( pales even further when they hear a roar) no.. no no no ( rushes out Meraxes landing infront of him a few feet away clearly distressed for his mate he clumsily climbs up on him and Meraxes flaps his wings and begins to fly without the command)  
Lyra- ( grips the horns tighter feeling Sunfyres anguish but also worry her plan was to let them think she would do it but she knew she couldnt so she veers right and dives)  
Daeron- ( follows)  
Lyra- tegun ( loosens her grip on Sunfyres horn as her talons hit the ice packed flooring she ended up in the Lands of Always winter in a cave on the mountain side) Skoriot gontan mazema nyke sunfyre? {where did you take me Sunfrye?}  
Daeron-Mazedas ao skoriot ao jorraelatan naejot jikagon nuha zaldrizas zokla. { he took you where you needed to go my dragon-wolf}  
Lyra- ( has tears in her eyes and she rushes to him throwing her arms around his neck and kisses him with tears running down her face)  
Daeron- ( catches her and kisses back giving as much as he's getting)  
Lyra-Nyke should emagon mastan syt ar ( runs her fingers along his face crying) Nyke should emagon undegion.{ I should have come for you. I should have seen}  
Daeron- Mirre hen issa aoha fault nuha jorraelagon. ( smiles kissing her nose before resting his forehead against hers closing his eyes) Gaogmagon daor risk aoha abrar syt ia darion qiloni goamas daor jaelagon ilva isse ziry. Ilva lenton iksis kesir sir. { do not risk your life for a kingdom who does not want us in it. Our home is here now}  
Lyra- ( sighs burying her face into his collar bone) he used you in the worst possible way.. zaldrizas buzdari iksos daor and that is what he made you. { a dragon is not a slave}  
Daeron- and now he no longer can ( holds her tightly against him)  
Lyra- perhaps ( breaths in deeply and looks up at him)  
Daeron- ( looking at her)  
Lyra- I loved you ( licks her bottom lip) and I still love you.  
Daeron- ( grabs the back of her head and kisses her hard pulling her more against him)  
Lyra-mazcerdagon jorraelagon naejot nyke Daeron ( hoists her legs up around his waist while his hands go down to her ass and grinds her against his hardness and she lets out a little sigh) {make love to me Daeron.}


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After love making they return.

Daeron- ( after making love to his Visenya they lay under Meraxes and Sunfyre's wings with a fire burning keeping the chill away. After so long of longing for her touch he finally got his wish to be back apart of her and she his again.) so does this mean I stole you for a bride.  
Lyra- ( laughs shaking her head) you stole me along time ago Dae, in true form of the freefolk we are already married.  
Daeron- ( chuckles kissing her forehead)  
Lyra- ( closes her eyes her fingers that were drawing circles flatten out over the scar on his chest) Ikse Daez hen issare mantyr naejpr ia ribazoquitta vala { we are free of being soldiers to a mad man}  
Daeron- ( smiles)Sek  
Lyra- lets get married in truth ( looks up at him resting her chin on his chest) in the traditional way no godswood or the seven gods but our gods the gods of Valyria   
Daeron- are you certain.  
Lyra- it took me awhile to come to terms that it was our destiny not because of some prophecy of my father but because the gods had already written our story. we are fortunate to have this chance to be together as we always should have been.  
Daeron- ( smirking at her enthusiasm)  
Lyra- would you wish to marry me?  
Daeron- ( nods) i'd gladly marry you in truth just not yet not when we are journeying to where ever it is you are taking us  
Lyra- from here it'll be just the eight of us up in the air the others will be journeying by foot with Tormund and Arya as the leaders. a child of the forrest will meet them here the day they come while we will already be at the new settlement ( kisses him before getting up and getting dressed) I haven't told you because i can't allow Bran to know of our location I still feel as though he is watching.  
Daeron- ( nods pulling on his breeches)  
Lyra- the dragons will know where to go they have been there or so im told by lilith.  
Daeron- i just hope its warm.  
Lyra-( giggles shaking her head)  
Daeron- ( chuckles) lets head back the girls were worried when we left   
Lyra- ( nods climbing atop sunfyre) Soves.  
Daeron- ( frowns when they don't make a move to fly but instead begins walking deeper into the cave)  
Lyra-istiti return sunfyre se rini jorraelagon ilva. { we must return Sunfyre the girls need us}  
Daeron- Enya look ( points his voice but a whisper there in front of them 10 yards is what looks to be a nest) they wanted to show us.  
Lyra- alright girl lower me so I can go to them.( when Sunfyre obeys she slowly climbs down and begins walking towards the nest Daeron staying atop Meraxes as big as their dragons are you'd think they'd need more room in this cave but aparently not seeing how the cave is in the shape of a dome castle. bending she takes in the nest) where are the others? ( frowns seeing broken shells it isn't until she feels little claws on her that she knows and she picks up the remaining Dragon egg to feel its warmth. barely there but its there)  
Daeron- I can sense its heartbeat we need to get it warmed Enya.  
Lyra- yes ( starring at the egg the other two a Crimson white who nuzzles into her hair and the other wraps its tail around her neck staying perched on her shoulder until Daeron walks foreward and it moves to his shoulder giving his sister room to sit) lets go the girls would love to see this. but this egg Dae.. what-  
Daeron- it'll hatch ( turns her to him) I promise I feel it.   
Lyra- ( nods)  
_____________________  
Daenerys- and they were just there in the cave? ( smiling down at the dragons the bigger dragons haven't left the clearing much to the others dismay) could they be perhaps one of our mated dragons young?  
Lyra- its possible but Drogon and Meraxes havent been passed the wall until now and Sunfyre is Meraxes mate.  
Daenerys- dragons are both boy and girl they can lay eggs   
Lyra- that explains why Rhaegal and Drogon suddenly go off alone together ( smirks looking at her brother who looks physically ill the girls and her nephews all enchanted by the dragon whelps and the crimson one had found a new home in tormunds clothing oddly enough.) the one that hasn't hatched.. do you know how to hatch it dany.  
Daenerys- when I brought Drogon, Meraxes, Viserion, and Rhaegal into the world I had just lost my son and husbands and I burned the witch who took them from me along with it. but Sunfyre was placed into your pyre with you Enya im not the only mother of dragons. its said that in order to hatch a dragon they would need the blood of old Valyria and fire. but thousands before had failed. you are a mix of the first winter kings and the Valyrians. this egg will be difficult to hatch without knowing its origins and to my guess this egg is far older then those that did hatch. they are the same hardness as when I recieved mine all those years ago.  
Lyra- ( sighs looking down at the egg that is now warmer then it had been and continues to grow warmer the longer it is in the fire) Sunfyre must have a connection to it for she wouldn't leave until I picked it up and the other two. they are almost as big as small kittens ( chuckles watching Tormund put out his beards cursing at them in the old tongue)  
Daeron- we all need to get some rest. we have a long flight on the marrow.  
Naerys- but kepa the dragons.  
Daerons- will still be here in the morning your mother needs rest and so do you Naerys. the dragons leave at dusk with or without you.  
Naerys- ( knows a threat when theres one and she has no doubt that he'd follow through with it so she nods and stands suprised with the silver and white jumps on her arm clawing its way up and perches along her shoulder its tail having wrapped itself around her arm the connection is strong between her and the dragon) she's hungry, uncle Jae is there any left over goat meat?  
Daenerys- ( beaming as is Jacaerys)  
Jon- ask Val to give you a bowl of meat they are like to need it charred for them until they are able to make fire of there own.  
Daenerys- i'll help you when the time comes for them to learn commands which will be soon.  
Naerys- ( smiles) kirimvose, sodjisto. { thank you, Aunt}  
Daenerys- ( nods standing watching the girls with there new dragons walks out of Daerons tent. him having taken claim to Visenya again they would be sharing a tent until they got to the new settlement and the four of them including the children will begin making arrangements on how best to start a trade with the free cities and Mereen)   
Lyra- good night Jae and Dany.  
Daenerys- good night Enya ( kisses her cheek before letting Jon pull her away. after weeks being close to him they are still working things out as much as she wanted to hate him. she loved him just as much as she wanted to hate him for what he did. But for the sake of their children she had agreed to try to become a family)  
Lyra- ( turns her attention to Daeron and gives him a weak smile)  
Daeron- stop worrying Zaldrizoti-Zokla  
Lyra- ( Stands and walks to his furs and lays down beside him on her stomach and he instantly curls towards her even though he's the one with warmth) our children are half wolf as well ( lays her head on a pillow looking at him)  
Daeron- ( shakes his head) Zokla is wolf they are but mere pups or as the dothraki say Khalikai.  
Lyra- it still remains until they become women grown? and then what?  
Daeron- they are already women grown in the Dothraki ways   
Lyra- will you teach me some dothraki?  
Daeron- if you wish to learn. perhaps when we get to this new land we can find a way to bring the Dothraki here Dany and iare still Khal and Khaleesi half the dothraki returned to Vaes Dothrak , and the grass lands outside of Pentos.  
Lyra- I dont think Dany and Jae would disagree but we should wait and see if there is a way we can begin trade, it'd be a couple moons before we had a fleet of our own unless we can get into contact with Yara.  
Daeron- she still remains loyal to us?  
Lyra- ( nods)  
Daeron- we shall see for now we rest we have a long ride on the morrow by the sound of it   
Lyra- ( chuckles situating herself so her head is on his chest and her body fits aagainst his)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've made it to Winters Valyria. name changes for Lyra and Jon to their Targaryen names. Visenya and Jaehaerys 
> 
> time jump/ Authers note/ Name change:  
> Jaeharys, Daenerys, Visenya, and Daeron and of course their children made it to the new settlement. preparations are being made with what remained of the folk who remained there after their king died all those years ago and the powers the Forrest witch put around its boards and into the harbour keeps the place hidden. the name of the new freehold under the Targaryen rule will be Winters Valyria. Tormund, Arya and the others will be there in another few weeks. and to their suprise there was already a fleet and preparations are being started on a new sigil so they can start over.

Visenya- Naerys ( chuckles down at her daughter who landed a rather hard punch to Ryanna) careful this is only training.  
Naerys- ( frowns in shame until Ryanna stands and kisses her on the temple) im sorry I didn't mean to.  
Ryanna- im fine, it'll bruise but im fine Naerys, come thats the last of the training without weapons, we are to be at the Archery yard or master Valryio will have both our asses mucking the pig sty clean for a month as promised ( chuckles)  
Visenya- language you are yet not a woman in my eyes ( laughing along with Daenerys)  
Ryanna- ( blushes taking Naerys hand and running off before laughing)  
Daenerys- they've improved in their training.  
Visenya- that they have ( wraps their arms together and continues walking towards the gardens) Dany.. have you thought about training in combat as well?  
Daenerys- ( shakes her head) i've always relied on my soldiers and my dragon. there was no need.. that is until I lost ser Jorah in the battle againt the Night King. who would train the disgraced former queen?  
Visenya- I would.. Jon would even Arya and she's even more skilled then I and I still take lessons from her as do my girls. she would teach you lessons and then begin your training but I assure you it wont be easy she had me chasing cats for months when I visited her on Sothoroys before she returned to Storms End.  
Daenerys- perhaps it's time I begin training.  
Visenya- ( nods letting her arm go and sitting in a chair around the table)  
Daenerys- have you thought about what we will do about Bran?  
Visenya- (looks up at her)  
Daenerys- we can't hide behind magic forever Enya, he will figure it out sooner or later that it is us that has the winter Dragon Egg and Rose on our sigil. im not suggesting we rule in Westeros only eleminate the threat our children and grandchildren may face in the future.  
Visenya- ( leans back in her chair letting one of the children pour her a glass of wine and the other lay food among the table) your points are valid Dany he can't remain in power if we are to have any chance of having safety. I propose we withhold any hostilities until the whelps are grown and able to fly that way when we return we have an army and six dragons backing us if not more if Jacaerys and Aemon come into having dragons of their own that will be eight and a mighty force the seven kingdoms will be facing.  
Daenerys- ( nods) I concede when the time comes we must go to war we need to be ready for it. I would like to send word to Greyworm and Yara so that they may get the Dothraki to cross the poison sea again.  
Visenya- you wish to bring them here now? Greyworm will murder me and Jon for what we did.  
Daenerys- what Jon did and he will not I am still his queen and you are my blood if he does not wish to come he shall remain on Naath where Missandei would've liked to go once the wars were over. alas I must try.  
Visenya- ( wryly nods) I dont oppose to it we could use skilled men to train the free folk properly in spear, sword and Arakh and the Dothraki and Unsullied are better at it then we are. Rakharo still lives does he not?  
Daenerys- ( nods) he wished to come with us but Drogon is getting older and I wish not to test his abilities to carry only me and one of my sons.  
Visenya-( nods) perhaps if we find some more eggs we'll have new dragons and the older ones can live out their days with relative ease only going if needed? i've read stories of how old Balerion the Black Dread was even how old he was but he died eventually.  
Daenerys- ( begins laughing so much so she begins to snort Visenya joining shortly after with her cheeks tinted red)  
Daeron- what is my lovely wife and sister laughing about? ( standing with jon and his nephews and his daughters)  
Daenerys-Visenya suggested we find new mounts and let ours rest until of course battle. she makes a valid point.  
Visenya- ( stands and walks to Daeron giving him a slow kiss before turning to the children) come rest and eat you must be parched.  
Naerys- famished ( has her nose wrinkled at the affection that is until Jacaerys pulls her into him and they sit with their hands clasped together)  
Jaehaerys- is there to be one?  
Visenya- one what? ( dips her bread into the egg yolk before biting into it and meets Jons eyes)  
Jaehaerys- a battle?  
Visenya- not as of yet but we can't hide behind a magic spell for long sooner or later bran will know and when that time comes it'll become war. me and Dany simply are preparing for the inevitable she wants to write Yara and Greyworm in hopes to bring the Dothraki here where they can help train and live a comfortable life. no plans on ruling again in the seven kingdoms just.. he will be a threat to our children and grandchildren.  
Daeron- and you've both thought this through.  
Daenerys- only the basics we are withholding hostilities until such time Bran draws first blood. but the free folk could use sharper steel and sharper battle tactics if need be.  
Jaehaerys- write to yara and greyworm they are welcome in our home as are Rhkaro and the Dothraki there is land in which they can settle in Tormund and the others will want to remain close.  
Daenerys- and the Dothrakai like there soclusion sometimes. is this okay as well with you Dae?  
Daeron- he is your husband I agree as well.  
Visenya- then it's settled the Dothraki, Ironborn, and the Unsullied will be living amongst us ( shrugs) all we do now is bide our time and wait out the oncoming storm.  
Tita- my lady riders approaching Agna wished for me to tell you it is of your blood but not Arya.  
Visenya- ( looks at Daenerys and the others before grabbing her sword and walking away not taking note if they followed or not) bring her to the recieving hall.


	8. Chapter 8

Visenya- why have you come?  
Sansa- ( kneeling with Jon and the wolves on either side of her) I've come to.. I've come to ask for help.  
Visenya- help.. and why should we help you? after all that you have done to us all that you and Bran had done to our family. and for what? Ambition?  
Sansa- ( has tears streaming down her face she's been traveling for weeks ahead of the free folk) Visenya please I have no where else to go Bran-  
Visenya- you chose such fate the moment you turned your back on us.. your family ( standing now while the others look on Jon with some hesitation) you our sibling who promised to keep our identity a secret broke that oath beneath the heart tree.  
Daenerys- Vis..   
Visenya- if it wasn't for the love I have for Ned Stark i'd throw you out of this castle and send you back to Bran.  
Sansa- ( pales)  
Visenya- give me one good reason why I shouldn't  
Daeron- my love.. she is your sister.  
Visenya- cousin. Arya is my sister this woman betrayed us to Cersei and Bran was the ultimate cause to all of us so. why Lady Stark should I permit such a treacherous snake into our home.  
Sansa- I didn't know I was doing it. I remember watching the both of you leave south to meet the Dragon Prince and the Queen and I feared for the both of you.   
Visenya- thats reasonable but why did you break your oath? the oath you swore under the Heart tree of our home.  
Sansa- ambition and I didn't trust the Targaryens.  
Visenya- ( blinks and she relaxes before pouncing on her)  
Arya- ( closes her eyes)  
Visenya- you are a lucky one do you realize that.( bent over Sansa her hand crumpled into her hair so that she is looking directly into Visenya's eyes) one wrong decision Lady Stark and you'll leave here without a tongue and fingers do you understand me. I will not have it this time.  
Jon-( puts a hand on her shoulder and leans down to whisper in her ear) careful Vis she's pregnant.  
Visenya- ( blinks before looking down at the womans stomach) you are with child.  
Sansa- ( nods as much as Visenya's grip will allow) about 3 moons along.  
Visenya- ( loosens her hold on her and moves away) your rooms are prepared Leaf will see to it you have all that you need. remember what I promised.  
Sansa- ( nods and stands on shaky legs)  
Visenya- and Sandor ( looks to the tall man who looks at her with barely concelled amusement)   
Sandor- yes Dragonpup.  
Visenya- congratulations on the babe ( gives him a weak smile before her eyes cutt to Sansa's and she turns and leaves without a glance back knowing full well she'll have it to do with Arya and Daeron both)  
Arya- ( watches Sansa walk out her face blank she knew Visenya was well with in her rights to promise such executions but she knew her sister she would do it if she felt it necessary not our of cruelty so she follows Visenya leaving the others in the Throne room or as they like to call it the recieving hall)  
Visenya- opens her door and leaves it open)  
Arya- ( walks in and closes it slightly) Vis..  
Visenya- ( looks at her before down at her scrolls)  
Arya- you are well within your rights to follow through with your promises.. however, I could tell she didn't fully understand why she did what she did either.  
Visenya- so that excuses her of her breaking an oath under the heart tree ( raises an eyebrow)  
Arya- no but it should for all the other things she has done. you forgave me and Gendry ser Davos and even Dany and Dae. why not Sansa.  
Visenya- ( presses her lips together before sitting down and keeping her eyes on her lap) I hate being the older sibling.  
Arya- you were always the mediator Ly ( sits down across from her) so why not be that girl again.  
Visenya- because that girl died when I was killed beyond the wall  
Arya- (looks down)  
Visenya- give me time Arry. thats all I need. I need her to prove to me she's changed but until then I dont want to see her unless its absolutely necessary.  
Arya- ( nods) I have one request.  
Visenya- ( looks at her)  
Arya- I want to know why she came here and I want her to begin lessons between me and Sandor.  
Visenya- you want to put a blade in her hands.  
Arya- yes I do if she's to stay she needs to pull her weight shes not the queen here Jon and Dany are and then my nieces and nephews after.  
Visenya-talk to the others see what they think and if they are in agreement I will allow it but under strictly you should she do anything it falls on you.  
Arya- I'll keep her in line ( smirks) she'll be exhausted by the time im through with her.  
Visenya-(chuckles) of course.  
Daeron- ( clears his throat)  
Arya- I was just leaving. ( smiles at him as she walks out and closes the door)  
Daeron- ( walks to Visenya leans down and kisses her)  
Visenya- ( kisses back but once he pulls away she raises an eyebrow at him)  
Daeron- you were a dragon today. you tamed a fish.  
Visenya- ( before she knew it she lunged at him knocking them both to the floor her straddling him) no words of disagreement from you.  
Daeron- ( shakes his head no) what you did today.. you did it to ensure the safety of the family.  
Visenya- I did. I dont trust her.  
Daeron- she's here for a reason.  
Visenya- and Arya's going to find out that reason ( frowns) she wants to train her with a blade.  
Daeron- and you disapprove.  
Visenya- putting a blade into the womans hand could be dangerous and even stupid but Arya is smart shes precise in everything she knows how to get Sansa to comply.   
Daeron- she wants you to excuse her for everything that she's done.  
Visenya- I don't fault her for it. thats our sister. but I told her I needed time she betrayed us when she broke her oath under the heart tree in Winterfell that was sacred and she knew it. had the lords known she would've been banished   
Daeron- perhaps it would've been harsh but necessary.  
Visenya- ( nods laying down the length of him her forehead against his jaw) what am I to do.  
Daeron- you've handled it better then what Jon thought you would.   
Visenya- we didn't part on good terms out of Kingslanding. I almost killed her.  
Daeron- ( raises an eyebrow playing with her hair)  
Visenya- Arya stopped my blade before it hit any organs. she has the mark from her shoulder down to her right breast.  
Daeron- ( holds her alittle tighter)  
Visenya- ( sighs melting into him) enough about Sansa.  
Daeron- aye enough about the trout.  
Visenya- ( giggles) I love you.  
Daeron- aye. I love you too  
_________________________________  
Sansa- Jon please.  
Jaehaerys- I can't Sansa Visenya has say in this one.  
Sansa- I thought you were the king. and that woman your queen.  
Visenya- that woman's name is Daenerys Targaryen our aunt and his wife ( walks into the room her face a hard mask) he can't because in this situation you are my problem.  
Sansa- so.. its true your as mad as them.  
Visenya- ( looks away from her to Jon who has a cold look on his face) i've heard the tale. Every time a Targaryen is born the gods flip a coin. Madness or Greatness. perhaps its just that a tale perhaps its not.  
Sansa- ( looks at her Warily)  
Visenya- im neither mad nor great im simply me. Arya vouched for you earlier told me that it was right to excuse you for all that you've done against my family.  
Sansa- I am your family.  
Visenya- a cousin. family but we were never part of it were we?  
Sansa- ( looks at her in increduility)  
Visenya- it doesn't matter now. I warned you once that if you spoke against any of us I would banish you.  
Sansa- you can't   
Visenya- do you honestly think I would trust you to change? no the babe and Sandor will remain if he so chooses but you will leave. either to that Raven in Kingslanding or across the sea living as Daenerys and Daeron had lived. as Beggers.  
Sansa- no please.  
Visenya- choose.  
Sansa- ( looks to Jon and Arya for help sensing that she will get none from them she looks at Visenya and straightens to her full height) Kingslanding.  
Visenya- no.  
Sansa- that is my choice you gave me the freedom to choose.  
Visenya- you can't go there.  
Sansa- how come ( frowns now)  
Visenya- because war will becoming to Kingslanding in the next coming months I can't have you dying   
Sansa- but you can banish me.  
Visenya- ( rolls her eyes) i'd never banish you Sansa your my family.. whether we are yours or not blood is blood I just wanted to see which choice you would take. the easiest way out or the roughest way and you proven me correct you are to ambitious and think yourself above everyone else.  
Arya- ( smirks but looks down)  
Visenya- im going to beat it out of you ( puts her arms behind her back) tomorrow you start doing drills with Daario Naharis and Sandor then you are to meet Torghu Nudho in the spear yard with Dany's most prominant bloodriders. its time to prove your worth.  
Sansa- I am a queen.  
Visenya- you were a queen until Bran seiged Winterfell and killed half of your men and almost you.  
Sansa- ( pales considerably and looks anywhere but at the three of them)  
Visenya- I've got knowledge to know why you've come i've been keeping up with the going ons in Winterfell and the South.  
Sansa- Visenya please..  
Visenya-( holds her hands up) its time you started being an actual lady of the North. and a lady of the North knows how to defend herself as the old ways once were as little lady Lyanna defended Winterfell while you sat in the crypts if you want to stay you will train with the rest of us.   
Sansa- I can't fight my own brother. you can't ask that of me.  
Visenya- and I wont you have a choice train and be able to be dependant on yourself and your own skills or continue to be a damsel. what will little Margaery do when she is of age? do wish for what happened to Margaery Tyrell to happen to ours?  
Sansa- no!  
Visenya- then think about your choices. ( walks away knowing this time she got through to her)  
Arya- ( follows after her with Jon coming up last)  
Jon- she'll never go for it Vis.  
Visenya- perhaps.   
Jon- what are you planning.  
Visenya- im turning her into a warrior not a simpleton are the two of you with me.  
Arya- ( nods)  
Visenya- smiles and looks to Jon)  
Jon- aye if it works.  
Visenya- it will she has Margaery to think about now not just herself. she'd be foolish not to take the chance to learn combatting skills.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visenya gets news... she doesn't handle it well

Visenya-( it took two months for Sansa to be adequate enough with a spear and another three with a sword the Bow and Arrow she excelled at as well as the daggers. impressive. she is almost up there with Naerys and Ryanna and Shireen)  
Jaehaerys- shes improving.  
Visenya- she is ( smiles) and looks at little Marge ( glows looking at the now 7 month old baby cooing in Sandors arms)  
Jaehaerys- she is a replica of her isn't she.  
Visenya- ( nods turning away from the spear yard at the sounds of foot steps)  
Dany- ( stops just a few steps from them with a worried look on her face)  
Jaehaerys- what is it?  
Dany- Bran ( hands them the Raven Scroll)

I Bran the three eyed raven Stark do hereby name Jon and Lyra snow enemies to the crown as well as Arya Stark, Daenerys Targaryen, Daeron Targaryen, Gendry Baratheon and Sansa Stark. those that have helped them have been excuted and hanged as a sign to those who betray the king. come forward and bend the knee to Bran first of his name king of the seven kingdoms or hang like the rest of the traitors.

Hand of the King,  
Tyrion Lannister of House Lannister Lord and Paramount of Casterly Rock.  
Visenya- ( crumples the scroll up her teeth bared) its time.  
Jaehaerys- im afraid so.  
Visenya- we are not yet ready for war.  
Jaehaerys- we will be. tomorrow we begin harvesting the crops to be loaded in crates along with grain. Gendry and the Apprentices are ahead of schedule with siege preparations and weaponry. Dany has been training and almost completed it if what Arya says is true and the girls and my sons are ready.   
Visenya- i'll not send my children or Danys into the fight they are not ready.  
Jaehaerys- they are Vis as much as you want to sheild them they need to be there to show the might of the Targaryens. they will never know what we had to go through for them to be here not as clearly as we do and they could use real battle strategy. they'll have eachother and the unsullied backing them.  
Visenya- and the dragons?   
Jaehaerys- ( frowns )  
Gendry- already have the measurements Ly.  
Visenya- (looks over at him and raises her eyebrow until Arya makes her presence known to the three of them)  
Arya- so its time ( looking at them with total resignation)  
Visenya- ( doesnt know what to say so. she only nods)  
Arya- who's going to tell Sansa?  
Daenerys- I will.. its about time we had a talk.. a real talk.  
Visenya- ( nods) I'll go tell Dae ( gives them a weak smile knowing where he'll be.. with Meraxes and Sunfyre.  
Daenerys- she's not handling this well ( watching after Visenya)  
______  
Visenya- ( watching him)  
Daeron- ( looks up and smiles alittle at her)   
Visenya- ( walks forward slowly letting her hands touch each dragon stopping for Sunfyre who purrs at the attention before getting to Daeron and sitting beside him) we got a raven today.  
Daeron- ( looks over at her)  
Visenya- ( hands it to him still crumpled paper)  
Daeron- ( chuckles at the look of the missive before his smile drops his eyes scanning over the paper not once or twice but three times before he too crumples it up and throws it) if it's war he wants he'll have it to do.  
Visenya- ( nods keeping her eyes forward)  
Daeron- ( mumbles to himself stalking back and forth now) the girls they'll need Armor and so will our nephews.  
Visenya- they are not going into battle they are not ready!  
Daeron- ( stops and looks at her seeing her red rimmed eyes) Vis.  
Visenya- no im sick of you and Jon thinking my children.. our children are ready for such a task as going to war they are only 15 I want to wait please.  
Daeron- they can't stay hidden forever the next couple months will determine all our fates including theirs it has to be this way.  
Visenya- oh really and who prophecied it this time.  
Daeron- Kinvara they already know thats why all five of them have been training so much they are ready for this my love  
Visenya- ( narrows her eyes at him Sunfyre shifting behind her at the coldness coming from her)  
Daeron- (realized what he admitted to and pales) Visenya it was only once and the girls suggested it.  
Visenya- you allowed that woman to put thoughts in their head have you lost your mind.( stalking towards him)  
Daeron- ( pales grabbing his sword when she goes to swing but they never meet)  
Visenya- ( blinks)  
Ryanna- have you two lost your mind! ( looking between the two Aemon Naerys and Jacaerys behind her)   
Visenya- ( huffs and sheaths her weapon) your father informed me of the four of you going into battle with us in the next couple of months I disagreed.. the four of you are not ready.  
Ryanna- we are ready mother. i've dreamt it many times and in my dreams we are together.. all of us as we should be. we are stronger together then we are apart you need us as much as we need you. I've foreseen what is to come as has they ( nods her head to the others) we know how to defeat the crippled king and we plan to put this war to a stop soon.  
Visenya- (looking at her and then at Naerys who walks to stand beside her staying quiet for the most part )   
Ryanna- muna.  
Visenya- I dont like it. but if this is what you truly want...  
Ryanna- war is never what anyone wants but we have become traitors to this king and we must fight him in order for us to live freely. it needs to be done.. it needs to end muna and we can help end it.  
Visenya- then you've already decided what is it to me to stop you ( smiles at them) my warriors.  
Daeron- ( smiles the girls always saves his ass. he kisses each of their heads before looking at Visenya)  
Visenya- (huffs punching him)  
Daeron- ( grunts before looking at her with a smirk)  
Visenya- ( frowns before kissing him softly and leaves)  
Aemon- told you she'd be pissed we didn't tell her.  
Ryanna- ( knocks him in the back of the head laughing)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They Targaryens land on Dragonstone and Visenya and Daenerys reminise .

Visenya- ( landing on Dragonstone brought her back to the time when she found Dany in a thin black robe her hair down and in shambles and dark circles around her eyes. that day seems like a distant memory now walking these same halls but for a different purpose now. the Raven brought the Targaryens back and declared war against them after years of isolation and solitude. after years of many assination attempts and catspaws and spies. The Targaryens are back not for the throne but for a man who openly declared them traitors when they've done nothing but lived. Not Today)  
Daeron- ( wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her close)  
Visenya- still dark and imposing since the last time we were here.  
Daeron- (nods looking down at her) we won't be here for long we've got a good plan. a solid plan.  
Visenya- plans fail. and he knows everything.  
Daeron- ( sighs) that ring is supposed to protect us against his spies and birds. and our witch is here to protect the island until we return home.  
Visenya- ( at the word home she smiles and nods)  
Naerys- this is it? ( looking at the castle with a wrinkled nose) Hardhome is more appealing then this rubble.  
Visenya- ( laughs) only a true Northerner would say so but yes this is it. this is the Ancestrial seat of House Targaryen before the Iron Throne became our seat.  
Naerys- Winter is our home now. this.. this is nothing now. i'd say burn it ( shrugs)  
Visenya- ( raises an eyebrow and looks to Daeron who smirks)  
Daenerys- we will do no such thing ( chuckling)  
Visenya- we could.. thats what our ancester Aegon the Conquerer did to Harrenhal however, this is our ancestrial seat the very seat they built from nothing. as they did Kingslanding. remember that before you speak it. we can do as we wish but that doesn't mean we should Naerys.  
Naerys- ( nods before walking away towards the castle)  
Daenerys- she's got our fire but her mothers cool.. a perfect mix ( looks at Visenya)  
Visenya- ( bites her lip) what of my nephews?  
Daenerys- all fire im afraid and too much like me even I want to strangle them from time to time.  
Daeron- you've coddled them to much ( smirking)  
Daenerys- ( rolls her eyes before following after her children and her nieces)  
Visenya- shall we ( looks at him with a raised eyebrow and once he nods she blinks and walks ahead)  
__________  
Daenerys- ( looking out over the water lords and ladies of the island will begin to show up soon perhaps on the morrow Jon had said. so she took some time to herself in the painted room to just stabalize herself once more before planning the invasion of Kingslanding once more. her children and Nieces flying above the water with Drogon is a sight she'll never get out of her head)  
Visenya- ( wraps her arms around dany and lays her head on her shoulder) what is on that mind of yours Dany.  
Daenerys- ( holds her hands tightly) our children.  
Visenya- they do look rather like us up there. I remember the first time getting on Sunfyr how freeing it felt.  
Daenerys- ( smiles remembering her own and then Jons) your brother almost fell from Rhaegal in Winterfell.  
Visenya- ( chuckles) a sight i'd wish to see again one day it was too terrifyingly funny to watch Daeron too almost unseated from laughing so hard. but enough about memories what are you thinking about truly.  
Daenerys- the last time Iwas in this room. we had just lost Missandei jon had come to comfort of sorts.. god we really were fools back then.  
Visenya-( her smiles fades) perhaps one day we can sail to Naath and pay homage to Missy. I loved her too in the short time I knew her. she was the most loyal of your people aside from Grey worm.  
Daenerys- and Grey worm loved her strongly( sighs and turns in her arms wraping her own around Visenya's waist laying her head on her shoulder and closing her eyes)  
Visenya- do you ever think what would be if Daeron wasn't here.. we'd be sharing a husband.. and eachother  
Daenerys- ( snorts) like Aegon the Conquerer.  
Visenya- some say you were him reborn into a womans body. Arya would've believed it to be true. she was awed by the two of you when we came back to Winterfell. had Bran been Bran he would've loved to have been close to one of the dragons even if it meant burning live he'd die happily.  
Daenerys- speaking of Bran.( pulls away to pour them some wine she knows isnt poisioned) what are we to do with him? neither of us want to become a kinslayer or a kingslayer but we can't have him in power.  
Visenya- ( leans against the Balustrude and crosses her arms) Meera Reed would say to send him back over the wall to that cave he died in.  
Daenerys- ( hands her the cup) there are usually only two things in a war. kill or be killed.. and I don't feel like dying a second time.  
Visenya- Bran was chosen by your former hand Tyrion Lannister. And Tyrion used to be the smartest person we knew. what will we do with the dwarf  
Daenerys- ( she narrows her eyes images of the most brutal ways imaginable coming to mind before she snaps out of it) we'll take him as a hostage.  
Visenya- ( smirks) to freedom.  
Daenerys- ( chuckles and raises her cup as well before downing its contents and turning back to the window)


End file.
